usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Sysop Domain
Sysop Domain is a state in the Country of Fantendo, on the Continent of Wikia. It is reserved mostly for Sysops, except WidgetFactory, which Family members of the employees, and Henry's Place, which is becoming a Theme Park. Regions Crats Domain Within the Sysops Domain, the Crats reside within their own domain, not much is known about this Region, due to the fact only Crats stay here. Meeting Hall It is a large Region, mostly where Sysops reside. All Sysops reside here, but they stay in the actual Meeting Hall, the houses represent a sysop and for what period of time they were sysop on the mailbox(Current sysops have the date of promotion/repromotion to current, retired sysops have date of promotion to date of demotion, sysops that were demoted at one point, but repromoted have separate houses for each term. EX:Max's first term as a sysop is on one house, and when he was repromoted, a new house was built spanning his second term, and currently a house for his new term). Crats have houses as well, but they span the date of Re/Promotion, to the date of Crat Re/Promotion. The Region is rather large, but vastly uncolonized due to the fact that only sysops and Crats are allowed in, and users are only allowed in times of emergency. Sysop Promotions also take place in the Knighting Hall, where a Crat comes and makes a User take an oath, and some trials before becoming a sysop. WidgetFactory As Metal Bones Inc. it was a city of art and business, but once Hemu and JesseRoo got rights to the Company, It was expanded. Once the rename was made, A new Factory was built as the main office, and Widget Makers from all over Fantendo came to join up, and houses were built for the employees and their families. Cookie, Cobweb, Scarecrow von Steuben, Alex25, Cookio, Plumber, Bean, Superluigi821, Shroobario, Henrydamoose, and Fillet-O-Fish, were all given lodgings here, in case they needed. Plumbers Palace Originally built for Sooner034, Max2, and Plumber, Plumbers Palace(formerly known as Founders Palace), was the precursor to the Meeting Hall and Crats Domain, but as Max became a user, Sooner retired, and other users became sysops, Plumber founded the Meeting Hall for all sysops to meet, and later Crats Domain as he realized Crats have matters to discuss that sysops don't need, Plumber changed the name to Sysops Palace. However Sysops and Crats didn't want to use the palace, they wanted it for Plumber, and they renamed it Plumbers Palace, although Plumber only owns a third of the land. as Sooner retired, Max and Plumber each got a half of his land, both having half the entire land. Max resides in the Meeting Hall however, so Plumber is the only one to use the palace. When Henry took over Fantendo, Max gave his land to Henry, but Henry only accepted half of what Max offered, and the unused area of the Meeting Hall, to make a new Region known as Henry's Place. Max gave his land to Plumber, but Plumber instead changed his ownership of land to an area closer to Henry's Place. Max then gave part of his land to Hemu, JesseRoo, and DryGuy, for WidgetFactory, along with part of Crats Domain. Henry's Place Henry's Place is a large Region made for Henry when he took over, but he didn't want to rename Plumbers Palace. Henry's Place was a large Grazing area, so mooses could eat for free, currently Henry gave his land to Stelios7, who is making a Theme Park Region for the Fantendo Users. Category:Locations